bajo el manto de tu amor
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: Siempre te protegere,pronuncio él frente al bebe que descansaba en sus brazos. El siguiente fic participa en el séptimo reto del grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina El zorro que se enamoro de la princesa


_**Bajo el manto de tu amor**_

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y soy algo así como la princesa heredera del reino del Remolino. Tengo 18 años y vivo con Naruto Uzumaki, el rey y mi nana, Kurenai. No sé con exactitud cual es vínculo que me une con Naruto-Kun pero soy feliz de tenerlo en mi vida. Él es el hombre perfecto: 1,80 m de altura, piel morena, cabello corto de color rubio y unos exóticos ojos azules que llamaban la atención a donde él fuera. Su personalidad es: alegre, hiperactiva e infantil cuando no tiene que comportarse como un rey serio y responsable ¡Es tan perfecto! En contrapunto, yo soy: una mujer bajita, de piel blanca, cabello largo azul oscuro y unos ojos de color raro que me hacen parecer ciega. Mi personalidad es: recatada, tranquila y tímida, en palabras de él _aburrida. _El hecho es que creo que los opuestos se atraen y complementan, espero algún día ser esa persona para Naruto-Kun.

Pensé en todo esto mientras caminaba por el campo de girasoles que Naruto había mandado a hacer para mí por mi cumpleaños número la vista y me di cuenta de que había caminado de más y ahora me encontraba en lo que parecía una aldea que fue consumida por el fuego. Llevada por mi curiosidad, me adentre aún más en ese lugar, entrando en una casa. En el suelo de lo que parecía que alguna vez fue un comedor, encontré varias cosas quemadas que pasaron a ser objetos irreconocibles pero me llamo la atención un cuadro que colgaba sobre la chimenea. En ella aparecía: un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro con una expresión seria en su rostro, una mujer se pelo azul y expresión sonriente y una bebe de pelo azul. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al darme cuenta que las personas que aparecían en la pintura tenían el mismo color de ojos que yo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte al aire tocando con suavidad dicha pintura-¿Quiénes son?

-Eran la familia Hyuuga-dijeron de repente asustándome, susto que se me paso al darme cuanta de que era Naruto-Hiashi, Hana y su beba-explico señalando a cada uno-¿Qué haces acá? pensé que te había pasado algo-me regaño pero yo no le preste mucha atención.

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunte sintiéndome mal.

-Los asesinaron-me respondí haciendo que me sienta peor y empecé a llorar ¿Quién era tan mal como asesinar a un inocente bebe? Naruto me abraso-tranquila. Salgamos de aquí-se quito su capa y me la coloco encima, además de tomarme en brazos y cargarme como princesa. Al final me senté sobre su regazo debajo de un árbol y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho-¿estas mejor?

-Si pero ¿Qué paso acá?-le pregunte sin sacar mi cabeza de donde estaba.

-Hace 19 años este lugar era una aldea. Se llamaba la aldea del valle de la luna. Si querías ver la luna en su mayor esplendor y charlar con buena gente tenias que venir acá-suspiro nostálgicamente-era un hermoso lugar hasta que akatsuki ataco

-¿Akatsuki?

-Una organización dedicada al robo y asesinato sistemático de personas. Robaron la aldea y quemaron toso, asesinando a todo lo que se moviera-respiro profundo-o al menos eso creí

-_Mi señor-un hombre se arrodillo frente a mi escritorio._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Akatsuki taco la aldea del valle de la luna-mi reino poseía varias aldeas a su cuidado, entre ellas, la recién nombrada._

_-Vamos. Llama a los ambus-le pedí refiriéndome a mi ejército-y también a los médicos-una vez que estuvimos todos partimos hacia dicho lugar que estaba prendiéndose fuego-¡Busquen sobrevivientes! ¡Y apaguen el fuego!-corrí a la primera casa que vi. Me revolvió el estomago encontrar a un hombre, tirado en una charco de sangre, muerto por ser atravesado con una katana. Camine un poco más y vi a una señora recostada sobre su cama tratando de respirar con un tajo en el estomago-resista por favor-me agache a su altura-¡Ayuda!-grite esperando a un medico._

_-Tranquilo, se que voy a morir-dijo llorando-pero por favor mi rey, cuide a mi pequeña-me encontré confundido y ella sonrío-esta escondida detrás se lo kimonos, en el armario-camine hacia allí y dentro de una canasta había una beba durmiendo-mi esposo trato de defendernos y lo logro-¿esa mujer esta loca? ella estaba a punto de morir-protegió lo más importante para nosotros._

_-¿Qué cosa?-toco la frente de la beba._

_-A nuestra hija-escupió un poco de sangre-le suplico que cuide de nuestra hija y la mantenga bajo el manto de un amor que nosotros no podemos brindarle-se puso mucho más blanca-ella se llama Hinata porque fue una luz que llego a nuestra casa en el momento correcto. Por eso le pido que la cuide ¿lo hará?-levanto temblorosamente la mano, dispuesta a hacer la promesa del dedo meñique._

_-Se lo prometo. Juro que cuidare a Hinata con mi vida-hicimos la promesa. Ella me pidió que le acercara a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-Perdóname por no estar a tu lado pequeña-acaricio su cara-come sano, se humilde y ten pudor. Cásate con un buen hombre y se una gran esposa. Por favor hazle caso a Naruto-sama y aléjate de todas las cosas que puedan hacerle mal a tu cuerpo-lloraba ante tan conmovedora despedida de una madre destrozada-recuerda que tu padre y yo te amamos con todo nuestros corazones-sus ojos se cerraron y dejo de respirar. Murió con una sonrisa de esperanza por dejar a su hija en buenas manos. Me levante triste y cubriendo a la pequeña con mi capa salí del lugar._

Me quede atónita. La pequeña de la historia se llamaba como yo, y eso sumado al cuadro logro hacer más que perturbarme.

-Esa beba….-suspiro profundamente-eras tú-me levante y alejándome un poco vomite-¿estas bien?-pregunto una vez que termine, asistí con la cabeza-Perdóname yo….

-Naruto hiciste lo correcto. Me criaste pese a que no hay lazo sanguíneo que nos una. Cumpliste la promesa y la sigues cumpliendo. Gracias-dije abrazándolo-¿puedo llevarme el cuadro?-él asistió y yo volví a entrar quitando dicho objeto-¿vamos?-Naruto me agarro de la cintura y beso mi frente sorprendiéndome.

-Te voy a llevar-me alzo como princesa otra vez-y no acepto quejas-agrego viendo mis claras intenciones de bajarme. Caminando despacio me llevo al palacio. En el castillo Kurenai me esperaba para regañarme-ahora no Kurenai-dijo Naruto con voz suave-Hinata se siente mal, por eso la llevare a su habitación-me llevo a mi cuarto. Una vez que legamos me acostó en mi cama con suavidad y beso mi frente-si necesitas algo, házmelo saber-se iba a ir pero yo le sujete la mano.

-¿No tienes más cosas pertenecientes a mis papas?-

-Debe haber algunas cosas en el deposito-lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Podrían ser de mis padres?

-Envíe al ejercito ambu para que se encargara de sacar todo lo que podía rescatarse de las casas para después guardarlo en cajas con el apellido de cada familia-

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-era lo mismo que saquear.

-Esas personas tenían familiares a los cuales les debe haber gustado que hallamos rescatado las pertenencias de los fallecidos.

-¿Vinieron a buscar a mis papas?-Naruto negó-¿podemos ir a verlos?-volvió a negar-¿Por qué no?

_-_Ya es de noche y es muy peligroso ir para esos lados. Te voy a llevar mañana dattebayo.

-Esta bien-suspire resignada-¿me llevas al deposito ahora?

-No

-Por favor-hice un puchero combinado con la mejor cara triste que tenia.

-Esta bien. Vamos-agarro mi mano obligando que suelte el cuadro que quedo sobre mi cama-podrías detener una guerra haciendo esa cara dattebayo-él estaba levemente sonrojado y miraba para otro lado. Con una vela cada uno caminamos por un largo pasillo oscuro y lleno de telarañas-sostenme esto-pidió Naruto mientras habría el candado de la puerta. Estuvimos 30 minutos buscando en los múltiples cajones que había en el lugar. Al final en la caja con mi verdadero apellido había un kimono azul y una peineta. Pidiéndole permiso a Naruto me los lleve, él me acompaño a mi cuarto y me deseo dulces sueños.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de mi cuarto. Mi cama estaba levemente hundida a un lado y por el olor pude determinar que era Naruto.

-Buenos días-tenia una bandeja con el desayuno-pensé que habías muerto o algo así. Me asuste mucho dattebayo.

-Buen día-salude-¿Qué haces acá?

-Te dije que iba a llevarte a la tumba de tus padres ya que son las 11 de la mañana

-¡Las 11! ¿Porque no me despertaste antes?

-Porque me daba pena interrumpir tan hermosa visión-me sonroje y lo corrí de mi cuarto.

Cuando volvíamos del lugar donde estaban mis padres Naruto estaba muy callado, lo que era raro para una persona con una personalidad así. En un momento él empezó a correr como loco y yo lo seguí asustado por lo que podía hacer. Termine para frente a un lago en el que Naruto se había metido.

-Métete-me dijo divertido pero me negué-¿Por qué? no te va a pasar nada, yo estoy acá-seguí sin moverme y él suspiro-esta bien ¿me ayudas a salir?-me pidió estirando su mano que yo muy inocentemente tome.

-Naruto-Kun te odio-dije a punto de llorar haciendo que él se acerque con rapidez.

-Perdón-me abrazo con ternura

-Te perdono-deshizo el abrazo y acercando su rostro a mi cara me beso ¡era mi primer beso! Estuvimos como 3 minutos así y de repente se alejo rápido de mí y Salio a la orilla colocándose su camisa.

-Vámonos o te enfermaras-su tono de voz era frío por no decir distante. Camino al castillo él camino como 10 pasos delante de mí. Kurenai estaba en la puerta esperando para regañarnos por llegar tarde.

-¿¡Pero que les paso?!-pregunto al vernos empapados. Naruto no respondió así que yo me vi en la obligación de hacerlo.

-Me caí-le dije ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto-y Naruto-sama me ayudo a salir del agua antes de que me ahogara-ella me miro preocupada-estoy cansada, me iré a acostar-fui a mi cuarto y llore durante horas pensando que el día de mañana todo iba a volver a la normalidad. Me equivoque, durante toda una semana él me evito, por lo que me sorprendió cuando él me mando a llamar.

-Siéntate-me ordeno de espaldas a mí _ni siquiera quiere verme_ pensé-ya tienes 18 años Hinata y es hora de buscarte un prometido-mi mandíbula llego al piso ¿Qué? ¿Estaba bromeando?-la fecha de tu boda será el día de tu cumpleaños-me enfureci, hablaba enserio.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- le pregunte pero él no respondió-¡mírame!-le exigí pero él no lo hizo así que busque su mirada-¿no significo nada lo del otro día?-Naruto negó con la cabeza-dilo.

-¿Decir que?-pregunto con la ceja levantada.

-Que no significo nada ese beso, si me lo dices te dejare en paz y olvidare que te amo más que a mi vida-al principio pareció sorprendido pero después volvió a su posición de indiferencia

-No significo nada-juro por kami-sama que sentí que una enorme piedra me golpeaba en el pecho.

-¿Entonces porque me besaste?-

-Me deje llevar por la emoción-me fui y no volví a hablarle en las próximas dos semanas. Un día sin otra opción tuve que ir con él y luego de una larga discusión me dijo que ya había encontrado a quien seria mi prometido y que él llegaría mañana. Cuando me levante al día siguiente me vestí con un kimono blanco con flores lilas y deje mi cabello atado en un moño. Parada junto a Kurenai y Naruto vi que entraba al castillo un hombre de vestimenta muy chistosa.

-Presentando al príncipe heredero de la tierra de los 6 caminos, el príncipe Toneri otsutsuki-un hombre de unos 22 años entro al lugar. Sus ojos eran celestes y su pelo blanco. Me saludo dándome un beso en la mano y cuando le dio la mano a Naruto,

Este le apretó tan fuerte la mano que quedo de color violeta.

-Vámonos hermosa princesa-tomando mi mano me llevo hacia fuera. Le mostré muchos lugares: el jardín, el prado de girasoles y por ultimo el bosque de manzanas-princesa Hinata-lo mire extrañada-voy a hacer algo que he querido hacer desde que la vi-me agarro de la cintura y me beso. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de que se separa pero no pude. Me iba a dar por vencida y un zorro enorme de color naranja y 9 colas me separo de él.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-Toneri cayo al suelo y yo quede en shock

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte haciendo que toneri largue una fuerte carcajada-

-¿No sabes quien es?-negué con la cabeza-es tu amado Naruto. El demonio de la tierra del remolino-luego de darle un zarpazo a toneri salio corriendo seguido por mí. Le di una advertencia a toneri diciéndole que no vuelva a pisar el reino nunca más. Corrí hasta que encontré a Naruto frente al lago donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Lo encontré más atractivo que de costumbre porque, pese a tener 230 años parecía solo de 22.

-Naruto-kun-me acerque despacio a él

-¡Vete!-si no me equivocaba, él estaba llorando-¡soy un demonio que lastima a quien más quiere!-camine hasta quedar frente a él.

-Eso no es cierto-tome su hocico obligando que me mire-pase lo que pase, te veas como te veas, siempre vas a ser Naruto-kun para mi-sus 9 colas me rodearon-siempre vas a ser el chico del que me enamore y la persona a la que amo-sus ojos volvieron a ser azules-te amo Naruto-kun-y lo bese en la comisura de los labios ya que su hocico impedía que me acerque demasiado. Una luz blanca nos rodeo y después me encontraba besando al Naruto original.

-Yo también te amo-dijo volviendo a besarme. Después de ese día nos volvimos inseparables. Discutimos 2 horas el porque él quería que yo me casara con otro hombre y luego de perdonarnos mutuamente estuvimos juntos 3 meses.

Un día como cualquier otro él me llevo al lago.

-Naruto-Kun ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunte a lo que él sonrío.

-Hinata Hyuuga eres la luz que me saco de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba. Me has hecho inmensamente feliz y por eso ante la luz de estas luciérnagas que pretenden iluminar nuestro camino, te pregunto-se arrodillo frente a mi y abrió una cajita negra que contenía una anillo con un diamante en el medio-¿te casarías conmigo?-empecé a llorar de la emoción y sin poderme contener grite:

-¡Si! ¡Me encantaría ser tu esposa!-nos besamos un rato largo y un mes después, en mi cumpleaños, nos casamos.

Naruto empezó a envejecer a la par mia, me explico que era por haberse emparejado con su alma gemela, lo que me pareció muy tierno. Hoy un mes después de nuestra boda estoy embarazada (entiendo la urgencia de Naruto por casarse lo antes posible).Solo puedo decir que mi historia tuvo un final feliz y que sigo viviendo el manto del amor de Naruto.


End file.
